


Take My Picture

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: All the things that make me happy, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mostly dirty sex, RenBae, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, also dirty talk, and cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Youngbae gets a new model for a nude photoshootOriginally posted on AFF on 4/5/2016. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1110603/





	Take My Picture

“You sure about this guy, Ji?” Youngbae asked, peeking out of his blinds.

 

“Of course!” his friend exclaimed. “Have I ever steered you wrong?”

 

“What about your Choi friend?”

 

“I already said I was sorry for that!” Jiyong replied, exasperated. “I don't know why he didn't want to pose for you.”

 

“I'm betting three layers of clothing had something to do with it.”

 

“At least you got some good clothed shots,” Jiyong argued. "Ren has no problem getting undressed. You'll have a good time.”

 

 

 

Before Youngbae could argue that this was work time and not fun time, there was a knock at the door. “That must be him. I'll catch up to you, man.”

 

“Later.”

 

Youngbae exhaled, ran a hand through his small mohawk, and opened the door. The most stunning blonde he'd ever seen graced his doorstep. He had a ponytail, porcelain skin, and the pinkest pout Youngbae thought he'd ever seen. “Ren?”

 

Ren smiled. “You must be Youngbae.”

 

Youngbae stood back and let Ren in, his eyes never leaving the model's thin form. It was going to be hard to focus. Work. This was work. He cleared his throat. “So... I have some different ideas for this shoot. Does anything make you uncomfortable? Any boundaries?”

 

Ren shook his head. “No, I know it's a nude photoshoot. Jiyong told me five or six times and made me repeat it.”

 

Youngbae chuckled. “Yeah, sorry about that. Apparently the last model he sent me didn't get the nude memo. He did some clothed shots but bolted when I asked him to strip.”

 

Ren snorted and Youngbae just stared, mesmerized. He finally snapped out of his reverie and back into work mode. He picked up a package of women's underwear. “Any problems with these?”

 

Ren shook his head and took the package.

 

“Okay. There's the bathroom. A robe is on the back of the door. I'll get set up out here.”

 

 

 

While Ren changed, Youngbae fiddled with his camera. He was already ready to go, he just needed to cool his jets. Ren was sexy as fuck but Youngbae needed to remain professional. He was a grad student and these photographs would be used for his final portfolio. The last thing he needed was to do something stupid to screw all that up.

 

 

 

The bathroom door opened and Youngbae took a deep breath and turned around. Ren was in a robe standing in front of the camera.

 

“How do you feel about heels and a boa?”

 

Ren shrugged. “I'm game.”

 

“Do the underwear fit?”

 

“Comfortably, thank you.”

 

Youngbae grabbed a pair of black heels and a red boa. “If anything is uncomfortable, don't be afraid to say so.”

 

Ren slid the heels on. “The shoes are a bit uncomfortable,” he smirked. “But nothing I can't handle.” He wrapped the boa around himself and gave Youngbae a sultry look.

 

Youngbae swallowed. “I'll try to get you out of them as soon as possible,” he assured. “Let's get started.”

 

 

 

Ren was a natural. Not just his beauty- his expression, his fluidity, his charisma. He had no problem taking direction and offered a suggestion or two. They went through all of the props at Youngbae's disposal- he just couldn't stop taking photos. He could feel it with every fiber of his being- he had found his muse.

 

Ren was posed with his head facing away from the camera. “It's ten o'clock.”

 

Youngbae snapped a photo, then looked at the clock. “Holy shit,” he breathed. “Ren, I'm so sorry. We'll stop here.”

 

Ren yawned and stretched. “Not a problem. This was really fun.”

 

Youngbae grabbed the robe and wrapped it around Ren. “It was. You're the best model I've ever had.”

 

Ren quirked an eyebrow. “I bet you say that to all the models.”

 

Youngbae blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't, actually. And... I think you may be my muse.”

 

It was Ren's turn to blush. He bit his lip.

 

Youngbae lifted his hand to tug Ren's lip free, gently running his thumb over it. Tilting Ren's chin, he bent and pressed their lips together. Ren responded eagerly, reaching down to tug Youngbae closer by his belt loops.

 

 

 

Youngbae pushed the robe from Ren's shoulders before reaching up to gently cradle his face. He opened his mouth and Ren followed suite, actively seeking out the photographer's tongue. Youngbae groaned and moved his hands down to Ren's ass, still clad in the lacy women's underwear. He'd made the decision to not go full nude, so as to leave a hint of mystery about Ren and it worked- in the photos and now. He slid his hands underneath the small piece of clothing and squeezed. Ren groaned and pulled away.

 

“Youngbae, take me to bed,” he panted. “Please, please.”

 

Youngbae certainly wasn't going to turn down that request.

 

 

 

He lifted the blonde up, causing those long, lean legs to wrap around his waist. He wrapped one arm around Ren's waist and used the other to guide them up the staircase in a back corner of the studio. The stairs led up to an open loft area which was Youngbae's living space. He eased them onto the bed, his lips never leaving Ren's delicious ones. He traced his fingers slowly down Ren's throat, to his chest, down to his soft nipples, which elicited a shiver. They continued their path until they slid into the underwear. Ren gasped into Youngbae's mouth, and Youngbae smirked as he began to stroke his model's velvet length.

 

 

 

Ren broke the kiss, panting as he arched into Youngbae's touch. Youngbae took the opportunity to move his mouth to Ren's jaw, then down to his throat. Ren gripped Youngbae's shoulders tightly, his whimpering music to Youngbae's ears. He increased the speed of his strokes, and it wasn't long before the petite blonde was crying out, spilling his seed over Youngbae's fingers. Youngbae tugged and pulled through Ren's orgasm as he watched him come undone. He finally released Ren, bringing his fingers to his own mouth to clean as he watched Ren catch his breath. Then he bent down and kissed Ren gently.

 

 

 

“Your lips are beautiful, baby,” he said huskily. “But let's see how good they look wrapped around my cock.”

 

Ren ran his tongue over his top lip, and Youngbae leaned down to suck it into his mouth. Ren's lips were soft and sweet and Youngbae couldn't get enough. He loved kissing Ren, and was fast becoming addicted to it. Ren pulled back and maneuvered himself to be on top of Youngbae before leaning down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Youngbae trailed his hands down the tiny, quivering body, landing on that pert and perfect little ass. He squeezed and gripped, grinding Ren's hips onto his and making him groan. Ren dropped his head onto Youngbae's shoulder, panting into his ear.

 

“Yeah,” Youngbae growled. “You like that, baby?”

 

Ren gasped at the contact, beginning to undulate his hips. “Yes,” he whined. “You feel so good.”

 

“I'm still waiting for you to put your mouth on it, baby. Then I'll give you what you want.”

 

 

 

Ren raised himself up to wink at Youngbae before sliding down his body. Youngbae whipped his shirt off while Ren made short work of his pants. Ren sat back, letting his eyes roam over the photographer's naked body.

 

“Like what you see?” Youngbae smirked as he locked his fingers behind his head.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Ren replied, settling onto his stomach and taking Youngbae into his mouth.

 

Youngbae let out a growl and bucked his hips. “Fuck, that's nice.” He threaded one hand through Ren's hair, forcing him down farther. When Ren gagged Youngbae eased his grip.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

 

Ren nodded and offered a grin, made lopsided by Youngbae's cock in his mouth. He went back to the task with a moaning enthusiasm. Youngbae kept his hand in Ren's hair, guiding his movements. He occasionally deep-throated Ren, but without force. As much as he liked fucking that slick, warm mouth, Youngbae didn't want to hurt his beautiful muse. He pushed himself into a sitting position and pulled Ren off of him. Ren kissed him and moved into his lap, slowly moving his tiny hips. Youngbae sucked Ren's upper lip while his hands snaked down to grip those glorious glutes. Ren's hips moved faster, making Youngbae groan.

 

“On your hands and knees,” he growled, reaching over to his nightstand. He pulled a condom and a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He turned back and swallowed at the sight.

 

 

 

Ren was positioned, and looking over his shoulder, smirking. Youngbae dropped the items in his hand onto the bed and ran both hands over Ren's back, hips, and ass. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and slowly slid them down, licking his lips as he did so. “God damn, Ren,” he gasped, eyes roaming over the perfect porcelain ass in front of him.

 

The blonde wiggled his ass in response. Youngbae ripped off the underwear and gripped Ren's ass cheeks, stroking and massaging. He spread them wide and smiled at the pink, puckered hole waiting for him. He leaned down and licked a stripe over it, loving the way the model's body trembled. He licked a few times more before stiffening his tongue and pushing it inside Ren's hole.

 

“Fuck Bae,” Ren panted, pushing back into the photographer's face. “Gimme more.” He moved his hand to stroke his cock, but Youngbae smacked his ass.

 

“Hands off,” he growled.

 

Ren whined, but moved his hands to the pillow where Youngbae could see them. Youngbae grinned and slicked up his finger. He slowly slid it inside, watching as Ren pushed himself back. Youngbae leaned forward and worked his tongue around that tiny, perfect hole, licking down to Ren's balls, then back up and back inside.

 

 

 

Ren was whimpering, fisting the pillows and rocking back onto Youngbae's finger and tongue. Youngbae loved this feeling of control, this feeling of knowing he made Ren react this way. He pulled back, finger still active.

 

“You want me to fuck you baby?” he purred.

 

“Yes!” Ren panted. “God, fuck me Youngbae, please.”

 

Youngbae inserted a second finger. Ren cried out as he moved both in and out, rocking back and forth, still whimpering. Youngbae's own cock was weeping and hard as a rock. He removed his fingers and quickly slid on the condom and lubed himself up. Grabbing Ren's hips, Youngbae positioned himself before sliding in to the hilt. Ren cried out and Youngbae closed his eyes.

 

“Oh fuck, you're so tight,” he panted. “Jesus, fuck.”

 

Ren began to wriggle. “Come on, man. Fuck me.”

 

 

 

Youngbae smirked to himself and slid out, only to slam back in. He set a relentless pace, loving the sounds falling from Ren's lips, loving that the blonde matched his pace. Ren slammed his hips back, begging for more, harder. Youngbae leaned back to watch himself slide in and out of Ren, loving how full he looked when stuffed with Youngbae's fat cock. “Fuck Ren, you take my cock so well,” he panted. “So perfect.” He slid his fingers up Ren's back, tangling them in sweaty locks. He yanked Ren's head back, using his other hand to pull him flush against his chest. Ren turned his head and captured Youngbae's lips in a sloppy and passionate kiss.

 

“You're so thick,” Ren panted. “Your cock feels so amazing.”

 

Youngbae thrust harder. “Yeah? Fucking take it, baby. Take it so good.” He bit down on Ren's shoulder, receiving a yank on the hair in return. Moving his hands up to Ren's nipples, he twisted and tugged until Ren was crying out and releasing all over the sheets.

 

 

 

“Fuck,” Youngbae groaned at the clenching on his cock. “You're so hot, baby.” He kept thrusting throughout Ren's orgasm, loving the way his muse was reduced to a trembling, mewling mess. Ren captured Youngbae's upper lip between his own, and that was Youngbae's undoing. He gripped Ren tightly as he unloaded, leaning his head on Ren's shoulder. His head was spinning but his hips kept moving on their own.

 

 

 

He felt Ren turn to kiss him, felt Ren's fingers running over his arms. Youngbae lifted his head to meet the blonde's lips, gently caressing his cheek. He slid out of that perfect warmth with a wet pop. Ren groaned and flumped forward onto the bed.

 

“I feel that,” Youngbae chuckled, standing up and heading into his small bathroom. He cleaned himself up quickly before grabbing a clean washcloth for Ren. Moving back to the bedroom, Youngbae gently cleaned Ren, noticing the small smile gracing his lips. Youngbae tossed the rag into the bathroom and eased into bed next to Ren. Ren's eyes were closed, and Youngbae ghosted a finger down the blonde's soft cheek. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

 

Ren's eyes opened. “That was amazing,” he gushed. “No one has ever fucked me like that.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“They also go on about me being some delicate flower and act as if I'll break.” Ren scrunched his nose in disgust.

 

Youngbae chuckled. “You're probably the best fuck I've ever had.”

 

“I bet you say that to all your muses,” Ren replied, echoing his words from earlier.

 

Youngbae laughed again and pulled Ren onto his chest. Ren threw a leg over the photographer's waist. “You should stay the night,” Youngbae murmured. “Can't have you walking home funny.”

 

Ren laughed himself. “Only if you make those famous pancakes Jiyong mentioned. And wear an apron.”

 

“How about I put you in the apron and fuck you over the counter?”

 

“Mmmm,” Ren purred. “Even better.”


End file.
